User talk:Moonlight Blur
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Elia Targaryen page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:42, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Banned You have been banned for vandalising the Elia Martell article. You can still edit your own talk page if you wish to contest the block.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:48, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :So valid, sourced show info is not only vandalism but warrants an instant permaban? What kind of rubbish power trip is that? I'll contact Wert. Moonlight Blur (talk) 23:47, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Writing that OBERYN Martell is the daughter of Tywin Lannister? is sourced info?: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/index.php?title=Elia_Targaryen&diff=111442&oldid=111438 If you admit that what you wrote was a mistake then I'll obviously unban you and apologize for banning first and asking questions later. But if you see the edit history and you see what I have seen, what would you think?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:57, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Oh wow. No idea how that happened. I was trying to link to Oberyn's name for the trailer bit and Wikia's UI wasn't cooperating. I think we have an honest misunderstanding here. Moonlight Blur (talk) 00:22, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Alright then, I'm sorry I acted without confirming. As for the bit about the Red Viper coming for revenge lets keep it until the show starts, to prevent mild spoilers.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:27, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :You're unbanned now. Happy editing and welcome.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:28, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm sorry too for the entitled, 'Don't you know who I am?' response. Maybe there was a particularly bad spate of vandalism. As someone with admin experience (since you asked), I would ask first, ban later unless it's the most obvious of nonsense, and even then, most of them find something better to do after a couple edits. No need to tar and feather someone preemptively. :) Thanks for the welcome. Moonlight Blur (talk) 01:07, January 15, 2014 (UTC)